


高温危险。

by lingmang



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingmang/pseuds/lingmang
Summary: 沿用了对于吸血鬼畏惧银器的老梗。
Relationships: Dio Brando/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	高温危险。

**Author's Note:**

> 含有G向描写，请注意。  
> 含有过激语言和蜡烛play。

DIo的床比看起来更加宽敞。它能容纳下三束濒死的玫瑰、一座倒下的烛台和满床窸窣作响的金饰。融化的蜡烛恶作剧般溅落一片，于是金属的暗光被冷却、封藏，沉默的奢华中央，热度集中在交叠的身躯上。  
蜡油同样滴落到Dio的身上，却尽是些无关紧要的地方。脸颊，肋骨与手指，细微的灼痛传来令人上瘾的酥麻。Dio习惯皮肉撕扯的剧痛，却从未在这般小事上驻足细品。经验不足的漏洞在床笫间无限放大，被敌人不紧不慢的把握在手里。  
“受虐狂。”承太郎慢条斯理的给予评价。  
Dio只回应一声哼笑。艳丽的红色眼睛一刻不离身上人的一举一动，现在则瞧见那双手拿起苟延残喘的蜡烛，跳动的火星绿的像他的虹膜。这番举动正中吸血鬼的计策。单纯的家伙。Dio毫不客气的吐露了心声，滚烫蜡油终于在锁骨上着陆，炽热溢开的瞬间爽的人低叹。喉结滚动着吞咽唾液，却被第二滴热蜡烫的猝不及防，他下意识的撑起上身，那洁白的蜡油便顺着脖颈的曲线缓慢流淌。前进的路线并未干涸，因为罪魁祸首始终将跳动的烛火瞄准那脆弱的咽喉。灼痛加剧，刺地他发出闷哼，直到汇聚的液滴在锁骨的沟壑中满溢，开始攀向饱满的胸膛。  
“足够了，承太郎。停下。”  
“你的命令在我这儿不管用。”  
承太郎居高临下的俯视着胯下的身躯。这间卧室没有月光，而Dio的身体却苍白的近乎发亮，同样洁白的蜡油在这肌肤上竟难以辨别，唯独抚摸时能触碰到带着残温的手感。上好的油脂细腻如丝绸，而Dio的皮肤稍显粗糙，像抚摸一粒原始金矿。手指的触感比烛光更加鲜明，他索性抛弃了怯懦的光源，俯身贴近那人冰凉的吐息。  
17岁的掌心温度高的过头，久违的生命热几乎令Dio兴奋的颤抖，第一个亲吻由吸血鬼发起，冰凉的触碰称不上情人间的温存，甚至一度令这床上的过客毛骨悚然，然而这次不同。承太郎只是随他放肆，指甲挑开那脖颈上干涸的蜡——正衔住他耳垂的吸血鬼下意识的倒抽一口气，可惜承太郎看不见他倏然睁大的灿烂眼睛。他只是专注于揭开蜡封的烫痕，肉粉色的印记在白肤上格外显眼，此刻却久久不曾退去。承太郎回想起那些战斗时他支离破碎的身躯，却刚问出口就被咬了耳朵。  
“是温度。我现在太热了。”  
Dio的舌尖慢条斯理的舔去温热的血珠。他自认为胜券在握，引诱般将小腿主动绕上承太郎的腰板。脚踝上的金环叮叮当当的响，吵得人心烦，他却像刻意给这焦躁火上浇油，挑起眉头安躺在柔软的床上。“这是第一次进入我的机会，承太郎。”他说，“别让这份荣幸失望。”  
“吵死了。”  
高中生脱下昂贵的学兰丢到床脚。衣襟上的金属撞上地面一声痛鸣，紧接着，繁杂精致的金镯又嘤咛着摔落。苍白冰凉的脚踝被攥紧，虹膜的猩红蔓延到眼角，像是被情事赋予了新鲜的生命。但Dio知道，真正的夜晚才要刚刚开始，空条承太郎足够让他在各种方面上饱餐一顿。  
他甚至产生了心跳的幻觉。

比起疼痛，熟悉温度要更加困难。承太郎的力道可同Dio相匹敌，此刻正不得不钳制住那人挣动的双手，俯身在他乳首粗鲁啃咬。这番举动勉强令Dio安分些许，他以为根源在乳尖上殷红的齿痕，而事实却是他鼻息间呼吸的热。几十度的温差落在敏感的地方，内陷的乳头不消几下便被玩弄的萌发硬立，乳晕上沾连的蜡油也已经尽数干结，被承太郎恶趣味的抠弄把玩。他刻意不去揭开它，隔靴搔痒的快感意料之中收获了几个锋利的怒视。承太郎当然不在乎这些把戏，相比之下，某些后面的反应更令他感兴趣。  
吸血鬼的屁股很翘，结实的肌肉蕴藏着令人在意的弹性与手感。他用拇指抵着臀瓣将缝隙扩展，中指与食指轻而易举的压上瑟缩的洞口。所谓的第一位顾客或许只是个哄小孩的玩笑话，承太郎坚信这免了新陈代谢的家伙会用这地方搞点变态的嗜好。带着薄茧的指腹一深一浅的按揉着紧闭的地方，Dio只是不自然地皱皱眉头，手臂勾上承太郎的脊背借以支撑。他尚能忍受粗粝的摩擦，然而当一根指节挤入狭窄的入口时，极力压抑的闷哼最终仍是断续的泄出唇缝。擅自闯入的手指并不安分的深入，却像是在寻找什么似的胡乱抠挖按压，几乎退化的代谢反应硬生生被激得运作，勉强分泌出一点可供润滑的汁液，干涩的甬道在抽插的过程中竟逐渐变得湿润、嫩滑，令承太郎的动作也得了方便。而作为代价，高中生的脊背上多了几道血淋淋的划痕。  
Dio得意于自己削尖的指甲，凑到唇边吮着几丝淡甜的血腥。最上等的血液令穴里的不适也稍微缓解，纵使如此，异物的排斥感仍称不上舒服。肆虐的动作令肉壁下意识的收缩排斥，然而只是徒劳，只有些许多余的肠液被挤出洞口，带着点暧昧的余温滴落到床上。他听见承太郎一声咂舌，心中的困惑与不满被掀开一个角。  
“究竟在搞什么？”  
“找东西。”承太郎说。“我以为你会在里面留点无聊的惊喜，比如金戒指。”  
“我对这种把戏不感兴趣。”Dio轻哼一声。只不过这声线被肠肉上的玩弄拧的变了调，像是受辱的狮子在哭泣。  
“这可说不准。”承太郎总算将无名指也送进去。正经的扩张有了润滑，翕动的穴口不等适应便贪婪的吞吃着他的温度，进展的格外顺利。“把宿敌领上床的荡妇。”  
“承太郎，我有更加期待的东西——”  
三根手指终于脱离了扩张完毕的地方。Dio眯起眼睛舔了舔嘴角，昂扬的期待令红眼睛熠熠生辉，在阴暗的屋中犹如新鲜玫瑰。那根滚烫的东西在期待中抵上松软滴水的肉穴，从未品尝过的烫热令他兴奋的呻吟。他支起上身想要勾住那人的肩膀，却被一把按回床单上，抬起的部位变成了柔韧又细致的腰身。苍白的肌肉纹理在被进入的一刻突然绷紧，愈发深邃的人鱼线在承太郎手中磨蹭。高中生不悦的闷哼一声，这才仅仅是进入了顶端，淫荡的吸血鬼便缩紧了入口吸得他差点缴械，升温的肠壁带着柔软的褶皱凸起，将他阴茎上的青筋一根根舔舐包容，昏暗的视野中，无论是两人的交合处还是Dio的性器都是同样的汁水淋漓——热衷于疼痛的家伙早在被蜡油亲吻时就兴奋的抬起了头，涨成深红色的龟头仿佛下一刻就要兴奋地喷发。  
承太郎皱起眉头握紧手中细腰。面前被性爱蒙上红晕的脸令他想起埃及夜巷中的上等娼妓，他没必要怜惜，俯身加大力道顶胯彻底没入这具兴致高涨的身体，未等那人适应便开始自顾自的操弄。白软的屁股晃动的堪称完美，在Dio似痛似爽的呻吟中，本就状态极佳的肠肉竟是有着越操越紧的趋势，寄生于黑暗的漂亮婊子抵不住男人火热的操干，升温的深处几乎濒临危险边缘，激得人喘息急促，胡乱抓挠的尖锐指甲最终也堪堪攀住承太郎的肩胛。这张床宽敞的足够两人在上面打一架，现在他却觉得自己要被顶撞得摔下去，唯独能做的是报复般将穴肉努力绞紧。  
“承太郎……你……呃啊……！”  
“闭上嘴吧。别浪费力气。”承太郎腾出一只手在Dio的性器上轻弹，吸血鬼惊颤一下颤巍巍的射出一股前液，落到肚子上的稀薄液体又顺着腹肌的纹路滑落，最终在淡色的耻毛中隐匿不见。挺立的乳尖也随之颤动，带着承太郎遗留的一层唾液的水色。烂漫的湿痕给吸血鬼平添一层讽刺的圣洁幻觉，好在他本人不加遮掩的浪叫打碎了这个梦境。  
被承太郎恶意碾过的前列腺抽搐着吐出更多泪水，滴滴答答顺着开合不断的马眼流出。失禁了。承太郎说，语气不是疑问而是笃定。Dio没有闲心拒绝，被强行开拓的入口已经被迫适应了暴虐的凌辱，松软程度堪比女人的温柔乡，初始的游刃有余也不知何时蒸发流逝，他开始难得的惊慌——就像他会故意咬破他的耳垂，Dio深知承太郎不会就这样轻易放他舒爽。  
他猜对了。高档的学兰中总会装着些更加昂贵的东西，随着腰肢的冲撞窸窣作响。承太郎这才将里面的东西掏出来，是一枚不小的十字架，样式朴素没有花纹，却足以令吸血鬼惊愕的睁大眼睛。纯银器具在黑夜中泛着幽幽的光，Dio下意识的挣扎欲逃，然而回敬他的却是腰窝上猛然发力的紧握和交合。被干痛的嘶哑低吼在喉咙里打转，承太郎却又将阴茎抽了出去，黏腻的肠液掺杂着前列腺液成股的溢出臀缝，抽搐的小洞呼吸似的翕动着，空气灌入，被加热升温，又折回暧昧的卧室萦绕在两人身旁。  
“滚开……承太郎……”  
“不错的反应，看样子传说是真的。”  
承太郎垂下眼睛打量着那人腿间的光景。他伸出手，安抚似的在那暴露的一点嫩肉上轻轻摩挲，然后撑开、扩展。被操干滚烫的甬道止不住的淌着汁水，承太郎看够了这副模样，便拿起那枚银质的十字架，沿着主动暴露在眼前的深红幽径将腥膻的水源不紧不慢的堵塞结实。最后一滴淫液顺着银器的边角滑坠到末端，在白色的丝绸床单上粉身碎骨。  
猩红的眼睛兀地睁大，染了艳丽唇彩的嘴巴张大着想要发出一声哀嚎，然而后穴中撕裂般的剧痛却将一切反应遏制在理智边缘，上扬的下颌弧线优美如一尊大理石雕像，最终只推出一声微弱的气音。他深知自己在溶解，同银器接触的脆弱黏膜烫的像被烟灰塞满，从深处开始的糜烂融化反倒令那十字架用自己的血肉润滑，向更隐秘地方温柔又残忍地潜行。吃痛的哀嚎甚至显出几分颤音，却又被承太郎衔住喉结生硬地压制住。这仅是象征占有的自我满足，事实上，此时此刻的吸血鬼早已连视线都模糊，完全丧失的反抗能力只允许他攥紧床单发着虚弱的抖。Dio垂下眼睛，血肉模糊的胯间唯独阴茎愈发兴奋的挺立，自嘲的力气也丧失在滴落的精液里。  
“痛……”  
灼痛快要侵蚀到其他地方，却又戛然而止。承太郎捏着十字架的末端旋转着抽离腥甜的血肉烂口，纯银和肉红之间便牵连出一道鲜艳的血丝，黏糊糊的血浆流淌到白净的大腿上。于是那剧痛的创口便开始肉眼可见的愈合、恢复，破碎的肠壁被新生的肉体取代，鲜血溢出穴口，连同那持续分泌的水液一起流个不停。Dio仍在喘息，呼吸中尽是空气里血液的馥郁，他钟爱的食物香气却差点要了他的命。喉结上的啃咬变成了唇舌的温存，方才被烫出的粉色伤疤又烙上更深的颜色。承太郎一手揭开那些残余的蜡痕，熟悉又难耐的酥痒令耳畔的呜咽逐渐平稳，于是他便再度捏起轻巧的银器推入崭新的洞口，这次的进入要更加费力，因为初愈的新肉还不懂得情事的张弛规律，紧闭的小嘴顽抗着异物的侵入。然而遗留的肠液出卖了它，十字架的顶端破开穴口便轻松滑进内部。承太郎开始试着抽插，脆弱可怜的肉穴便被接连的操烂和愈合，在充盈的自身液体环境中迎来愈发水嫩、柔软的新生。  
Dio却觉得自己快要被烧死了。银器的确有可能真的将他杀死，伤口修复的酥痒头一次发生在肉穴里，奇妙的酸麻搅着剧痛不偏不倚的绕着前列腺打转，分不清快感和抗拒。在混沌中持续射精的阴茎也淅淅沥沥的吐出最后的存货，疲软的搭在小腹上，随着身躯无意识的抽搐而晃动。带着泣音的呜咽渐渐低微，正当他以为自己就要这样被操到昏过去时，在体内驻留许久的糟糕玩具却又一次脱离入口，在愈合结束后也没有回来。  
迎来的是一个浅尝辄止的吻。还有熟悉的身体的温度。  
“我同样了解你的身体。吸血鬼。”低沉的声音近在咫尺；“放松……你不会死。”  
朦胧中有金属坠落地面的声音。Dio彻底瘫软在床上，手腕被攥起来甩到那人的肩上。承太郎摆弄着他，像把玩一只精致的洋娃娃，抚摸他的金发，亲吻他的手掌。简短的安抚过后，恢复了一点力气的手臂才慢悠悠的抱紧他的肩膀，这举动犹如某种默契的邀约，承太郎低笑，躬身将性器没入熟悉的身体。  
虚弱期的Dio发出野猫似的闷哼。疼痛过后的身体自然而然的放松，男人饱胀的器物便循着方才的经验直往最敏感的地方。被填满的感觉令人满足地呼出一口气，Dio小幅度的晃动着仍在酸痛的腰，配合的节奏开始加深、加快，最终授精般狠钉入即将愈合的深处，灌注的精液在Dio猛然拔高的呻吟中彻底融入身躯，交错的喘息中，濒死的玫瑰熄灭在温热的腥甜里。  
“睡着了？”  
承太郎压低了声音。慵懒的吸血鬼闭上眼睛窝在他身下，潮红未褪的脸像是有了生命。他恶劣的扯了扯那人白净的脸颊，没有反应，看样子确实是疲于情热。墙根处，被丢弃的蜡烛仍在挣扎着最后一点余热，承太郎静待它熄灭，这才缓慢而轻柔的拔出自己的阴茎。乳白的精水中掺着点明媚的红，像玫瑰像眼睛，落幕在日出。厚重的墙壁之外太阳黯然升起，而屋内的热度却早已汹涌膨胀，现已安静地准备休憩。  
结束了。承太郎叹了口气撩起汗湿的额发，他支起身子坐到床边，准备点一支烟给高涨的兴致降温，一夜仅此一回对于高中生来说简直像个笑话。烟盒在学兰的口袋，他弯腰欲捡，却被捉住了手臂。狡黠的猫儿活泛如睡梦初醒，Dio用手臂支着脑袋悠哉地躺回床上，眯起眼睛饶有兴致的盯着床边愣神的家伙。绿色的唇印围着一圈不深不浅的齿痕落在承太郎的胸口，Dio独有的标记。  
“你这家伙……”  
高中生将刚点的烟掐灭。炽热的焦点再度回归，Dio游刃有余的瞧着又一次扑来的家伙，危险的趣味和念头掩藏在嘴角愈发深邃的笑弧中。这次他们试着接吻，冰凉的舌头携着空气中玫瑰的香，像是薄荷糖。  
“是你先热起来的，承太郎。你输了。”


End file.
